Behold the reluctant god
by Sapphire Blizzard
Summary: During the 4th Great Ninja War, a new foe emerges from Equestria. Sacrificing everything, Celestia and Luna bestow their powers onto suitable hosts. Saving two worlds comes at a great cost for Naruto and Sasuke who are now ponified for life. New task are given. A destiny greater than the title of Hokage but being called the "Sun god" was something Naruto never wanted.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: **Spoilers,Naruto/MLP FIM crossover. Alicorn Naruto and Alicorn Sasuke. Spoliers for Naruto. Eventual Naruto/Twilight and Sasuke/Cadence.

.

.

**Prologue**

**.**

The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable.

— **Sun Tzu**—

.

.

.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" A guardspony exclaimed. "FALL BACK! BY ORDER OF PRINCESS TWILIGHT AND PRINCESS CADENCE, FALL BACK NOW!" A thunderous herd of armored hooves raced across the dead field that was once the Apple family's orchard.

_Keep breathing. We must reach the princesses. Run faster!_

Those were the words Twilight Sparkle kept telling herself as she rode forward. She could hear the galloping hooves of her sister-in-law, Cadence, matching her sped with each step but panting heavier with effort. Physically she could manage but the mental agony of keeping up a constantly assaulted shield barrier was difficult. Thanks to her effort they were able to hold off the shadow snakes as long as they did.

Cadence hissed with pain and nearly tripped as she felt her barrier gain another crack. Twilight saw her struggle out of the corner of her violet eye. "Hang on, Cadence! Please, just a little longer!" Twilight could only hope for mercy that the servants of Chaos managed not to break Cadence's barrier just yet.

Their heavy, armor clanked louder as Twilight picked up the pace. Normally the alicorn princess of Magic would fly or teleport but the magical barrier Cadence had erected specifically prevented teleportation and taking flight would alert the enemy to their whereabouts.

Finally they reached their destination, dust kicking up from the cracked, withered earth as Twilight skidded to a halt. As she lifted her violet eyes, transfixed, to the abandoned building, a sense of dread filled Twilight soul. This place was the reason why they had planned a suicidal invasion into this cursed and charred land. It was the very place Twilight used to call home but now it was all gone.

The thing that was left as a dead, broken and hollowed withered tree-

A pink nose gently nudged Twilight's neck, breaking her out of her thoughts. Cadence had stood silently next to her, waiting patiently for Twilight to collect herself and she would have continued to wait but time was not at their leisure. "Come on, Twi, we got to do this…for every pony for Canterlot, for the Crystal Empire, for Ponyville…" Twilight shuddered. "…for every pony in all of Equestria and her fallen! For Discord and especially for…" she paused. Choking back a sob she finished, "…for Shiny…" Her throat tightened as she tried to steady her racing heartbeat. "…we need to avenge Shining Armor and all the innocent blood that has been shed in the name of Chaos!"

Twilight stiffened. Oh by Celestia's crown did it hurt to think about her brother! She couldn't imagine the pain Cadence was enduring.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Cadence! My stallions have secured the perimeter!" A tall guardspony galloped up to Twilight. Twilight nodded her thanks. "Princess Cadence and I will go in alone. Please be careful Captain Silver Rain"

"We will try our best, Princess Twilight, as always!" He assured them.

Twilight took a deep breath and took a step inside. Her old home was a place once so organized. A place that was a haven for knowledge and a place that used to smell like pine sol was now this... With her magic, Twilight levitated a half burn from the floor. "The Mythical Magic of Sphinx Sorcery: Folklore From Around the World…" She read aloud. She shelved the book under the letter 'M' in the fairytale section of the bookshelf.

In a hollow voice, Twilight mentioned, "This was one my favorite leisure reads…" She chuckled lowly. "Spike had to reshelf at least twice a month for me…"

Cadence swallowed. "Um, Twilight…"

"I'm fine" Twilight retorted quickly. "I…I just hope Prin-I mean Celestia and Luna have found the Vanquish Spell they needed" Twilight commented. "Because if they didn't, we need to retreat out of the Shadow Lands immediately or else we're sitting ducks!" It was hard not to add the title of "princess" to their names. In terms of power, Twilight had been the solar princesses' level for decades and Celestia had never failed to remind her of it.

Twilight walked further in but Cadence paused in the doorway.

"Hold up, Twilight. Let me do a quick search inside" She used a pinch of her magic to sense out auras. Twilight needed several horns to count how many times Cadence's simple spell had saved her life during the 50 year war. Those vicious shadow snakes were almost undetectable and their bites were viciously quick. Twilight would have gladly battled changelings overstuffed with love rather than the shadow snakes. Heck, even being ganged up by ten Basilisks sounded better.

Cadence sighed with relief. "All's clear"

Twilight felt her wings relax and cup the sides of her waist. "That's good"

"We turn left" Cadence turned her head in that direction. "And go downstairs into the basement"

Twilight swallowed hard. That's where her laboratory used to be…

The hallow tree creaked ominously around them as they walked down the hallway silently. Cadence had been right about going left, the large debris has been pushed aside and there were hoof-prints implanted in the dust. Twilight's mind drifted back to the troops stationed around the destroyed library. Their fearless guards were ready to fight off any creature that dare enter were their princesses have gone.

Coming into the Shadow Lands was foolish. The once the lush fields and flourishing cities of ponykind was now a place of fire and ruin and held it captive in the hands of Chaos. Using a dark spell fueled by the strongest magic in the known world, known as the Ancient Magic; their enemy has ruthlessly enshrouded nearly all of Equestria in a shadowy spell and fed on the ponies unable to escape. If were not for the kindness of the Saddle Arabian Ponies of the Swirling Desert and the Griffons beyond the Iron Mountain, ponykind would have gone extinct.

In a last desperate attempt, Celestia and Luna managed to discover a Vanquishing Spell that could work effectively work against the Chaos since it was from the same source of magic. The only problem was that the spell instructions were locked away in secret compartment under the Tree of Benevolence. That same tree hundreds of years later happened to become the library of Ponyville. While the solar sisters unearthed the spell, Twilight and Cadence and their loyal subjects held off the enemy in combat. The price had been great to receive a spell from the Ancient magic and many gallant soldiers were lost in this fight.

_Today is the day_

Twilight sprang forward, her hoof-steps getting louder the more determined she got. Using magic she flung open the door to her ex-science lab and galloped down the stone stairs. "Celestia! Luna! It's us, Twilight and Cadence!"

Two loud clanks announced the arrival of Twilight and Cadence to the bottom of the basement. Celestia didn't look up from her work. Neither did Luna. Twilight's cheeks redden as she quickly recalled all the loud noises she made earlier. She wanted to apologize but she believed silence would be the best apology of all.

The entire floor had been cleared out of dirt and debris. In its place was a large rune circle. Carefully the two alicorn mares continued to draw a diagram on the ground. It was minutes later before Luna managed to acknowledge them. When she finished painting the last line on her side, a kind smile graced her lips. "Twilight, Cadence. I am glad you have come. I take it you have won the battle"

Twilight twitched. "Not quite"

Cadence stepped forward. "We've holding him off as best we can but the shadows are breaking through. If you and Celestia should fail…all will be-"

"We shall triumph" Celestia stated confidently as she walked over. As she came closer Twilight realized how much the beautiful princess of the sun had aged. She was still beautiful but burdened with centuries of worry. And these past 50 years haven't been kind to nopony.

"How many?" Luna asked suddenly.

"At least 30 legions" Twilight answered. "But they are multiplying as I spe-"

"I meant our stallions…" Luna corrected. "Are the royal guards alright?"

Twilight lowered her head shamefully. "There were casualties were more than my heart could bear to number…" She shuddered to think of all the stallions devoured right in front of her. All she could do was to defend the remaining stallions more vigilantly.

Luna grimaced. She trembled slightly as the sorrow and angry nearly overwhelmed her. "Their sacrifice will not be in vain" She promised.

"We are done" Celestia motioned toward the magic circle. "This will destroy Samael forever"

Twilight began to study the Spell diagram on the floor. It was a bit complicated so Twilight had to pull all the knowledge she could from brain that she accumulated from centuries of studying. It was still scratchy but Twilight managed to comprehend that before the spell could be activated, a price must be paid. For a life to be taken, two a lives must be offered up. Twilight began to feel uneasy again.

"But…But what about you two?"

Luna's face grew even more solemn. Celestia heaved a small sigh. In a small voice she admitted. "…We won't make it-"

"WHAT?" Twilight and Cadence yelped at the same time. Cadence gasped loudly, she had to place a hoof over her muzzle.

"Twilight, Cadence, you must understand why Luna and I have given you the ability to rise and set the sun and moon…" Celestia chided the younger alicorns softly. Cadence hesitantly looked back at her flank. A sunny crystal was in the place of a crystal cutie mark she was born with. Twilight knew hers had changed too. Her's was now a crescent moon encased around a sparkling star in the center.

Twilight approached her beloved mentor with sad eyes. "Princess…I knew you were growing weak but I had every intention of returning that power to you!"

Mirth filled those old, wise eyes. "To be fair Twilight, I had no intention of getting it back" Celestia replied.

"Neither did I" Luna agreed without hesitation. Luna turned to Twilight. "My sister and I have full confidence that you and Cadence will lead the ponies of Equestria into a new golden age! Do not be afraid and do not weep"

Twilight gaped wordlessly. How can Luna say that with such love and acceptance in her eyes? This was all too much, too soon. She couldn't fathom the idea of losing the alicorn princesses of old. Her mentors she used to depend on for guidance and direction. Cadence chose to remain quiet as she contemplated what was being said and the new responsibility being placed on their shoulders.

"Twilight, do you understand the Ancient Magic?" Celestia asked suddenly. "What was the rule on kindling magic?"

Twilight was taken aback by the simple question but none of the less. "New magic can be touched by old magic but the new magic must grow on its own. Old magic is powerful but it fades unless it is…" Twilight paused, her tail behind her twitched. Now she understood. Finally after all these years, she understood.

In a gentle voice, Celestia finished for her. "Unless it is renewed" Taking her great wing, she used it to tilt Twilight's head up. "That is why you have become my apprentice, Twilight. Your new magic is even stronger than mine. You have surpassed me centuries ago-"

"Highly doubt that! I still have so much to learn. You lived over a millennium and I-"

Celestia silenced her with a shake of her head. "Age makes little difference, Twilight Sparkle. Did you know that on that day so many years ago at your entrance exam… that you were as powerful as I was?"

If Twilight's jaw dropped wasn't attached, it would have hit the floor. "N-No way! I was just a filly then, Celestia!"

Her mentor chuckled at her reaction but Twilight didn't see anything funny. "Yes, you were powerful but raw, untrained and wild. But now, you have mastered your powers and are now the legendary Princess of Magic and since inheriting Luna's solar ability, you are also now the Princess of Dusk. The strongest of Alicorn kind"

Bitter tears filled Twilight's eyes. "And yet I am not strong enough to save my teacher, my friend or my soldiers?"

Celestia frowned. "Twilight as powerful as you have become there will always be limits. You must not blame yourself for things you cannot control. If that was the case, the elements of harmony on your crown would not work"

Twilight sobbed. All the tears she had been trying to keep back for decades were coming out. "The elements of harmony hadn't been lost but my friends have….I miss them so much!" she cried. Celestia motioned her long, gleaming white horn toward Twilight's chest. "That's because they are in your heart, Twilight, and so the magic of friendship lives on in you even after their deaths"

Twilight placed a hoof over her heart. It was painful to think of her best friends. Hardworking Apple Jack who was honest to point it hurt. Fiercely loyal, Rainbow Dash was the coolest pony around. Rarity 's beautiful sense of style equal to her generosity. Jovial, happy-go-lucky Pinkie Pie who was always there to cheer you up and kind hearted, soft spoken Fluttershy….

"But Celestia that is why I worry…The elements of harmony has not faded but it's turning into old magic… it will continue to weaken until it is lost"

Celestia had no reply for that for what had Twilight said, it was true. The elements had to be renewed. Just like when a young, unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her friends energized them when Celestia's and Luna's magic grew old and faded away. Finally she spoke, "Then the elements will have to be renewed by magic in its own time-"

"AHH!" Cadence cried out suddenly. The blue magic glowing on her pink horn was frizzling out. She had a pained look on her face as she strained to hold back the tide and failing. "Girls, m-my barrier it's down!" She wailed. "He's coming!"

"Luna! We must do it now!" Celestia barked urgently. She ran to her place in the rune circle.

Cadence planted her rump on the ground as she inhaled sharply, trying to catch her breath. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off longer…"

Luna ran a soothing hoof down Cadence's curly mane. "Cadence, thou have done more than enough! Be strong as thou always have!"

Cadence gave Luna a brave smile through the tears. "Of course Auntie, I am the Princess of Love and now the Dawn. I can handle it!"

Luna amusedly before quickly joining her sister's lead and stood on the opposite side of the magic pact.

The door banged open suddenly. Twilight unsheathed her sword and it was launched with high speed toward the intruder. "WAAAH! WAIT! IT'S ME, SPIKE!" The sword stopped just centimeters from the purple dragon's face. "OW!" But Spike's lips were still cut by the mere force of it. Twilight drew back her sword and sheathed it to her side.

"SPIKE! I almost skewed you! What are you doing here?! You suppose to wait at camp! You could have been killed!" Twilight shrieked. She alarmed at not only the fact that she almost killed her last remaining childhood friend but why Spike was on the battlefield. How did he survive thousands of slivering shadows that could devour him with one gulp?

Spike wobbled down the stairs while nursing his injury. "I-I couldn't help it!" He insisted. "I was worried about you Twilight-" A low, menacing chuckle echoed throughout the room suddenly. If there was any bravery left in Twilight's heart, it fled now. He was here…

"Spike, hurry! Get behind me NOW!" the dragon hurried over to his sister figure and jump onto her back. Not quite so little anymore, the size of him took up most of Twilight's back. His small padded armor clanked against Twilight's as he quickly but clumsily latched on.

The room grew darker and creaked horridly, threatening to break under pressure. It was as if the wood and earth itself recoiled against this unholy abomination. Cadence readied herself by channeling every drop of magic she had left to her horn. Twilight did the same. She had to be strong. This was it. Twilight could feel spike shaking fearfully behind her.

"Shhh. Take heart. Today is the day, Spike…"

Today would mark the fiftieth anniversary since Chaos covered the land. It destroyed the lush, fertile fields of Ponyville along with Sweet Apple Acres that has been passed down from many generations. Apple Jack would have been proud of her decedents up until 50 years ago. When this monster who had spilt glorious Canterlot into two and cast down its royal castle to lie in ruins upon the mountain side. The monster who shattered the Crystal Palace and scattered it to the wind like dust and reduced its town to rubble. The monster that made Discord's mischief look like child's play and deceased King Sombra as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear…

"…This will be the day Chaos willd end" She promised. "Samael will fall"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter: **Ending the 50 Year War

.


End file.
